Random yabbles
by Squinterian
Summary: 50 sentence challenge Trish


I wrote these for the 1character LJ community (http/community. but I got tired of waiting around to be added on the list, so I decided to put them here instead. 50 sentences, each on a theme, centered around Trish - because, admit it, she's a pretty cool gal.

Note that these are not in any real semblance of an order. I might try to do that next if I felt like it.

o-o-o-o-o

#01 – Hood

Trish couldn't help the way she looked, of course, but there were still moments when her appearance made Dante acutely wish that there was something to cover her face.

#02 – Buzz

The lady behind counter at the grocery store down the street always gave Trish an evil eye: word had it she'd had a beefy bet with the delivery man on the devil hunter's orientation.

#03 – Wish

She once told him that she hoped she would have been who she resembled, and he told her that he didn't, because that would only have meant that he wouldn't have known what he had lost.

#04 – Seasons

She had experienced the turning of the year before, but before him, she had never really stopped to wonder about red leaves or flowers or snow.

#05 – Threat

Trish had quickly figured out that a high heel pointed to the crotch quickly coaxed most males, demon or human, into cooperation.

#06 – Portrait

She sometimes felt that the picture on the table was watching her: at those times, its smile seemed a little more smug.

#07 – Loud

She was generally one for stealth rather than noise, but there was a definitely satisfaction in revving the engines and crashing through doors.

#08 – Energy

Mundus had told Trish that she had been made from a thunder demon, so she used this as a defence after she had managed to bust Dante's microwave.

#09 – Purge

Thanks to inhuman metabolism, Trish was able to binge vast quantities of pizza without any particular repercussions.

#10 – Mouse

Mice never ceased to amaze her: nothing so small and defenceless could have survived in the Underworld, and in accordance to her new-found concern and much to Dante's annoyance, she had taken to feeding them.

#11 – Attic

Sometimes, Trish would wander to the highest towers of the castle to look out over the sea – the pressure on her mind seemed to both ease and intensify there.

#12 – Second-Rate

At first, hand-me-down weapons kind of seemed to add insult to the injury, but in the end she decided that a big pointy sword was a big pointy sword anyway.

#13 – Dash

Even though her knees were weak, the Sparda was heavy, and the amulet bounced unpleasantly on her chest, she ran faster than she ever had in her short life.

#14 – Attitude

She was a self-defined kick-ass bitch... oh yeah, and on some days, a sidekick.

#15 – Wisdom

Humans were weak creatures with an unhealthy attachment on emotions – and yet she wondered, sometimes, whether they knew something she did not know because they kept embracing said emotions despite all evidence that it was dangerous.

#16 – Sight

Demons do not easily comprehend human concepts like chastity, which was why Trish didn't get why Dante made such a big deal about towels after showering.

#17 – Address

Trish found change-of-address cards infinitely delightful and kept filling them out: _Former address:_ Random ugly hall, Mundus's Palace, Underworld; _New address:_ Second bedroom, Devil Never Cry, big city, human world...

#18 – Minute

Time was one of her biggest discoveries, and she kept predicting the length of it certain events would take for months to come – which Dante did not find very comforting while he was standing outside the bathroom and was offered an "out in a minute".

#19 – Cotton

The only place where Trish tolerated cotton was in the bedsheets, and that was only because satin disagreed heavily with static electricity.

#20 – Claw

Dante once said that Trish should come with a warning sign hanging on her back: _Take heed – Artificial nails made of titanium._

#21 – Limit

Being a puppet has one heavy price and one vital flaw: your master does not care when you reach your limit.

#22 – Unique

She might not have had Eva's fire, but everyone who came into contact with her admitted that she had a spark of her own that was definitely noteworthy.

#23 – Gravity

She could not take note of it herself, but it seemed like a very long time before her body crumbled to the floor.

#24 – Yesterday

The sun was abnormally bright and the memory fuzzy, but it seemed to have something to do with a new skull on the wall and several bottles of something she was now sure was not meant to be ingested.

#25 – Jungle

Camping out was in no way Trish's favourite pastime, but she cheered up considerably when she figured out how to make fireflies of her own.

#26 – Garden

Exploring the grounds, here and there she would run into a neatly arranged patch of dried plantation, and for some reason she liked them more than the monuments the castellans had built in their frenzy to appease their "god".

#27 – Question

Five simple words and a rather stupid answer, but they changed her life forever: _Why did you save me?_

#28 – Text

The library of the castle was full of books and she sometimes perused them to her leisure, but it never failed to bother her why they hadn't left behind any kind of personal notes – perhaps because it remined her of the way no one under Mundus was allowed to have a personality.

#29 – Plastic

After several encounters with demon intestines of the sticky kind, Trish finally decided to replace her leather pants with PVC ones.

#30 – Block

Patrolling at night was fun, because she never knew what would come up around the corner: a demon-possessed lawnmower, a bored Dante wanting to go grab a pizza, or a sulky teenage punk she could to terrorise the piss out of.

#31 – Escort

Sometimes people who saw her with a client thought that there went a paying customer with an escort, and the irony of it was that they were usually right.

#32 – Insult

First time someone called her a hooker she did not understand what it meant; the second time it happened she taught him a lesson... with a grappling hook.

#33 – Blood

When injured, Trish bled dark yellow liquid that crackled with lightning – which was generally not a pleasant discovery for anything that she bled_ on_.

#34 – Gold

Trish had always liked the colour of her hair, and she quickly found that mirrors that did not stare back at you were beginning to make her vain.

#35 – Spot

Like most women, Trish was never happy to find a zit on her face – however, most women's zits rarely said "zap" and fried your nails when they burst.

#36 – Melt

To have things that writhed and moved where everything had previously been cold and unmoving was a most curious sensation; she was beginning to suspect that it was warmer outside the Underworld, because her insides seemed to have started thawing.

#37 – Guilt

One of the things Trish encountered while adjusting to the human world was conscience, and for a while that made her wish she'd stayed where she was.

#38 – Duel

Although it was Dante who confronted him, Trish felt that by lending her energy to the hunter, she was the one to deal the finishing blow on her former master.

#39 – Stranger

He was the entire purpose of her existence, and yet she realised that she knew nothing of him at all.

#40 – Wait

She watched him for a long time before making her move, biding her time and looking for the perfect opportunity in a situation that would make him particularly vulnerable to the bait.

#41 – Glow

Dante soon learned that when Trish's eyes gained a light of their own, it was time to get out of the way.

#42 – Action

She stayed out of the heat of things and simply watched, not because it was what she preferred, but because it was what she had been ordered to do.

#43 – Chain

Everyone was linked, Eva to Sparda to Mundus to Trish to Dante, and while she was aware that she was simply a link in a longer chain, she cared only that Dante was the link next to her.

#44 – Bitter

There was only one thing Trish was ever sorry for, and since she was forgiven for that, she did not waste very much time mulling on it: therefore she retained her innocence and did not simply go from one kind of coldness to another.

#45 – Lock

In retrospect, it could be said that by leaving the cuffs on Trish's wrists loose, Mundus sealed his own fate.

#46 – Order

Phantom, Griffon, Nelo, Trish: she came as last of Dante's challenges because she was the hardest.

#47 – Friends

Trish would sometimes watch Nelo Angelo as he drifted aimlessly about the dark emperor's domain, and had the circumstances been different, she would probably have asked him to tell her what it was that bugged him so badly.

#48 – Prison

No bars never barred entry and exit more effectively than those erected around the heart – and the sky had never looked more beautiful to her than after they had shattered.

#49 – Journal

_Day one: Dante has a tub, food called pizza is great, the city is infested with low-level demons – this should prove fun._

#50 – Zero

From a point of intense singularity she burst into being, but it would be a long time still before she ceased to be nothing.

o-o-o-o-o


End file.
